


Night Of The Girlfriend Hunt

by Lwoorl



Series: Dick/Wally week 2019 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, dickwallyweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Artemis is looking for a girlfriend. Wally and Dick are there to help her.





	Night Of The Girlfriend Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I finished day 4 right on time for posting it.

"I need you to go with me to a gay bar."

"Sure.” He nods. And then when his brain actually process Artemis’ words. “Wait, what? Why?”

She tenses and seems to think her words over, before finally admitting. “I want to get a girlfriend.” 

Wally blinks at her. “Ok. Good. What does that have to do with me?”

She frowns and looks away, biting her lips like the question bothers her. “I have never… Tried going, to anything like that. I need a friend there. You know, moral support and stuff.”

“Why not someone else, like, Megan, Zatanna? I bet they would love going with you.”

“Didn't you hear me? I said I want to get a girlfriend.” She rolls her eyes “I can't go with a girl! They might think we're dating and then no one will try to approach me. It has to be a guy, and you're my best guy friend, so.” She shrugs.

“I don't know, it's a little…” 

“Oh come on, don't be like that!” She exclaims, punching him softly on the shoulder. “I will make it up to you, promise!”

And it's now Wally's turn to be uncomfortable, he bites the interior of his mouth and crosses his arms, looking at the floor. When he looks up again, Artemis’ standing in his personal bubble, her puppy eyes big and shiny and her palms together as if praying to a saint. “Pleaseeeeee.”

And god dammit he can't just say no.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dick I need your help.”

“Hello to you too.” He replies into the phone, picking up the fork and continuing eating his dinner as he speaks with Wally. “What do you need?”

“Ok, so. I'm going with Artemis to a gay bar this weekend so she can try flirting with girls and I need you to come with us.”

“It sounds incredibly fun, count me in. But how's hanging out with you guys qualify as doing you a favor?” 

“I just. I mean, it's a gay bar.” He hears Wally sigh against the microphone “And I don't want to be uncomfortable all night-”

“I thought you were bi?”

“Yeah and I figured it out  _ this year!” _ He exclaims, loud, and Dick has to hold the phone away from his ear. “I'm not ready! I'm fine dealing with chicks but I swear to God if a man tries flirting with me I'm gonna die on the spot!” 

“Ok, ok, don't yell.” 

“Sorry.”

“How does me going stop dudes from talking to you though? Do you think I will deviate all the attention?”

“Don't be so cocky just because you're hot. No, but if you come with us and someone tries to flirt with me I can just point at you and say 'Oh, sorry, I'm already with my boyfriend’ and they're gonna leave.” 

Dick freezes, his mouth open, a piece of pasta centimeters from his face. Something about that sentence and the word  _ 'boyfriend’ _ just sent his brain into a blue screen.

Wally must have taken the sudden silence as a rejection because he quickly picks up with “Please man, you can ask me anything in exchange, if you say no I will have to ask Connor and honestly just explaining what a gay bar is to him is going to kill me, let alone acting like we're together!”

“No, uh.” Dick puts the cluttery down and drinks from his glass, his throat feeling a bit dry suddenly. “Just to clarify, are you actually asking me to  _ fake date you?” _

“Yes? So, can you?” Wally says, like it's a totally normal request. Because of course Wally hasn't noticed Dick's got a crush for him the size of Jupiter and can just so casually ask him to act as his boyfriend. Of course. That's just his life.

“And acting like you're dating a dude won't make you uncomfortable?”

“What are you talking about? It's you so it's fine.” 

“I…” He swallows “...Already told you to count me in. Sure, sounds fun.”

“Oh thanks God. I owe you man!”

_ Jesus Christ _

  
  


"This is the plan." She holds up her phone so the guys can see the screen, the route clearly marked in Google maps. "We start here." She puts a finger on the first marked location. "Then we walk here, here and here. Then we can take a cab to this zone, and we should be able to go to these other six on foot from there. Then we can-" 

"Hey wait a second." Wally interrupts her. "I thought you said we were going to  _ a  _ bar, why are we suddenly planning to go to more than one place?!" 

She rolls her eyes. "Wally, this is a girlfriend hunt."

"A girlfriend hunt?" Dick mouths.

"A girlfriend hunt." She repeats. "No one's going home until I make plans for a date with a cute girl. If one location isn't working of course we're moving to another one!" 

"Isn't it a bit excessive?" Dick asks and she frowns at him. 

"He's right Arty. Don't you think it's kind of crazy?"

"Oh shut up." She pockets her phone. "You said you would help me, so will you or won't you?"

"Ok. Fine. Whatever, let's get going already."

"That's the spirit!" 

  
  


**Bar #1**

 

"Are you planning to go and talk with someone or what?" Dick finds himself asking.

For all Artemis' talk about hunting, they've been sitting for what feels like six hours (It's been 26 minutes) eating chips and drinking coke with rum, while her eyes travel from table to table as if looking for something, not moving from where they're sitting.

She straightens in her seat and looks at him. "Let me prepare!" She complains. Dick raises an eyebrow and she looks away. "I need to, like, make eye contact, and then if they make eye contact back and wink or wave or something that means I can approach, otherwise-"

"There's just no way I'm letting you be the useless lesbian." He shakes his head and puts a hand on her back. "Now, go sit at the bar and talk to people."

"What?! I'm not-!"

"You want a girlfriend or not?!" 

She shuts up at that, looking him in the eyes while pressing her lips, like weighing her options, before finally setting for standing up and doing as he says. "For the record, I'm not following your advice because I believe in your reputation or anything."

"Reputation, what reputation?"

"Oh shut up boy blunder." She goes. 

He and Wally follow her with their heads as she moved to sit, asking something to the bartender and then looking at her drink, not turning to talk to the woman sitting next to her.

"She's terrible at this." Wally mutters. Artemis looks up, makes eye contact with the girl, and quickly look down.

"God, she really is." He agrees. Dick looks away from the scene to watch Wally, in time for his friend's gaze to flick from Artemis to something else. When he turns around to see what Wally saw he finds two men making out in a corner. "You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, just." Wally sighs. "I feel dumb."

"How so?" 

"It's…" He lets his head fall forward "You're going to make fun of me." 

"What? Of course not." 

"You will!" He frowns before giving up and explaining. "This place's pretty chill. I was imagining something more…"

"More..?" 

"More… Like, you know. With male stripers and people in leather suits- Oh fuck you, see? You're giving me that look like you're going to make fun of me!"

"I'm not." He coughs in his hand. "Man, you haven't been in any queer spaces whatsoever, have you?" 

"I  _ think  _ I went to pride once?" Wally says, looking to his right like he's trying to remember something. "With my aunt, when I was nine. But it might have been something I watched on TV." 

"It does sound like Iris."

"It does, right?" He takes a sip from his drink. 

"Wait." Dick says. Wally raises an eyebrow, prompting him to go on. "You said if I didn't come you were going to ask Connor."

"Yes, so?"

"So? So, were you actually thinking of bringing  _ Connor _ to a place with male stripers and people in leather suits?"

Wally's face goes red. "Shut up." 

"Oh my God, you were!" Dick snorts. Wally rolls his eyes. 

"Oh, laugh at me, won't you?"

"Oh, I'm laughing… Anyway." He stands up. "If you're doing ok you don't mind if I go to the bathroom, right?"

"Uh? Oh, no, go ahead." 

Once in the bathroom, Dick washes his face on the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. To be completely honest, he feels a bit dumb himself. Wally isn't the only one who was nervous for no reason.

It's stupid, but when Wally asked him to  _ 'fake date'  _ he imagined something more… Well, something. But in retrospective, it's obvious he was just supposed to sit next to him and hang out, what else would it be? 

He dries his hands on his pants and goes back to their table. As he gets closer, he sees a dude leaning on Wally's seat. "You come here often?" He's able to hear.

"Ah, sorry, I'm not. It's- Uh" Wally stammers, his face all red. Then his eyes land of Dick and immediately points at him. "I'mwithmyboyfriend!"

"Hey." Dick nods at the man as he sits next to Wally, placing an arm around his shoulders. His famous person grin on his face. "What's up?"

The guy apologizes and leaves, and Wally lets his face drop. "God, I'm as bad as Arty." He mutters. 

"You're  _ worse  _ than Artemis" He corrects. Pointing at the bar where the friend in question has started talking with the woman sitting next to her.

"Oh, you're really helping."

"Useless bisexual." He teases. Wally glares and starts shoving chips into his mouth. 

They keep watching as Artemis talks with the other girl, and at some point Dick notices he's still got his arm around Wally. 

He should take it away. Probably. But he turns to look at him. Wally's resting his head in one hand, his eyes half lidded like he's going to fall asleep. A small smile at the corner of his mouth. It's cute. And it doesn't seem like he noticed either, they're supposed to act as if they were dating anyway, maybe it's fine if he just…

"Ok, guys. We're leaving!" Artemis' voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he retrieves his hand as if burned.

"What? Already?" Wally asks "What happened with the other girl? I saw you guys talking!"

"I don't want to talk about it." She grunts as she pushes them towards the door. "Come on, we're moving to the next bar." 

  
  


**Bar #2**

 

"Artemis!"

"What?!"

"This isn't a bar, this is a discotheque!" 

"It's the same thing!"

"It really isn't!" 

"What?! I can't hear you guys!"

"I said this isn't a bar!"

"No, it's a discotheque!"

"It's the same!" 

"It's not!"

"Whatever!" 

With that she disappears between the crowd. Wally can only hope she'll try to talk to someone without them edging her to. 

He looks around the place, it's a square building with low ceiling, that becomes higher at the center, where the DJ cabin is. Lights hang from each corner, drawing figures on the floor, there are some chairs at the edges, although almost no one's using them.

All in all, it's still pretty standard for a disco, not at all the wild image he had formed in his head, if with more miniskirts than the previous places. 

"Want to dance?!" He asks, moving to speak into Dick's ear. He gives him a thumbs up and both of them also get into the mass of people.

Dick's a good dancer. Wally knew, because he's heard he is, but this is the first time he's properly seen it, he moves easily, incorporating his usual charm as Nightwing into it, flowing from to form to form like water. It's not that this music is specially hard to dance to, even Wally who by any means has two left feet can follow it, and still Dick does the small twists of hips and shoulders in a way Wally can't hope to imitate. Like he's performing, easily and without effort, and yet so gratefully it has to be practiced. It's… Kind of really hot. 

Dick's always been handsome, you have to be blind not to see it, but movie nights with shirt stained pizzas and sweatpants don't leave much space for thoughts wilder than 'he's kinda pretty from this angle' Wally usually  doesn't get the chance to see Dick in situations where he can be hot-hot.

This here, dancing three steps apart, with the lights shining over him, reflecting on the stray hairs floating around his head, the sweat running down his neck, his lips just slightly parted, the way the shirt riles up just a bit. It makes his legs a bit weak. 

Somehow they end moving more to the center, where people's more packet and the music's louder. So loud it's almost like a drill digging through his ears. Because it's more crowded they end having to stand closer to one another, mere centimeters apart, having to be careful with his hands not to touch. 

He looks around. There are people kissing, almost everyone is touching someone else, hands in hips, hands in backs. Trying not to touch is really hard with people pushing him against Dick, like trying not to step on the other's foot. 

"Ah, fuck it!" He decides and gives up. It should be fine anyway, right? They're supposing to act like boyfriends anyway, right?! 

Wally puts his arms around Dick's neck and the little surprised gasp it gets him sends a shiver down his spine. Then Dick moves to put his hands on Wally's hips, firmly, digging his fingers there and a breath catches in his throat. 

They move closer, until they're touching chest to chest and Wally can feel the tickle of Dick's breath against his face. 

In the darkness, his eyes look dark, the eyelashes falling on top of them, shadowing them even more. And then, now and then, the light will reflect just right against his face, and Wally will find himself looking at deep, blue bright eyes. Like the ocean in a thunderstorm, when everything goes black in the dark night, until a thunder breaks the sky and one can barely see the waves right before they knock you over. 

A lock of red hair slips into his face, sticking to his damp forehead, just long enough to touch the bridge of his nose. Dick moves a hand to tuck it behind Wally's ear, letting it rest against his cheek just for a second, and then he can't be sure who's moving first but they're kissing. 

It's hard and desperate, it's electricity, it's fireworks. Wally digs his fingers in Dick's hair, pushing him closer, deeper into the kiss. Dick in return pulls Wally's hips towards him. One of his legs move between Wally's and he  _ moans.  _

They open their eyes at the exact same second, and react the same way. Realizing what's going on and in a panic pull away, taking a step back. 

"I didn't-" Wally finds himself saying, even though the music's so loud he can't hear himself. Absently, he notices Dick's also moving his lips too.

"We're leaving!" Artemis shouts in their ears, pulling them by the neck towards her. Both of them jump away. 

"What?!" 

"We're leaving!" She repeats, taking them by the shoulders and pushing them towards the edges, where the sound is just low enough to actually make out what she's saying. "Here are more guys than girls and I discovered I can't dance!" She exclaims as she shoves them through the door. 

He and Dick stay rooted on the spot as they watch her walk away. Right at the entrance of the building, from where the music can be vaguely heard in the distance. 

They look at each other, their faces red, and seem about to say something when she notices they aren't walking.

"What are you waiting for?! We don't have all night!" 

"I-" He looks between her and Dick. And then decided to run away. "Ok, I'm coming!" He calls, following her. Shorty after Dick's also walking with them, both of them pointedly ignoring the other.

  
  


**Bar # 3**

 

The next place is decorated like something out of a birthday party. There are rainbow colored balloons hanging from the walls, pastel pictures hanging from the wall and even some christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. 

It's comfortable, and it almost feel more like a cafe than a bar, what with the menu selling cupcakes and cakes. To be honest he isn't sure if they even sell alcohol.

Artemis, for once, doesn't seem like she needs their help. As she stands at the balcony and chatters with a group of girls while a soft pop song plays on the background. It would be nice, if they were able to look each other on the eye. 

There are  _ way _ more girls than boys in this one, in fact other than the two of them he can't see any men. He's tempted to move to sit at another table, if they're the only two guys here that leaves the whole needing to fake date thing unnecessary, right? But that would need getting Wally's attention and there's no way he can exchange any words with him right now.

God, Dick really, truly, honestly fucked up, right? But- But Wally looked so pretty under the lights, his face light up in  _ just the right way. _ They were pressed close together with his hands on his neck and Dick's hands on his waist and-  _ Shit, _ shit this was a bad idea.

Wally's never going to want to speak with him again.

...No, that's an exaggeration. He knows that's an exaggeration. They will be awkward for a while, maybe won't speak for some weeks, but they will get over it, they always get over it. Dick will find a way to make it up to him, will feel guilty about it forever, and then the two of them will go back to being bros and  _ never  _ talk about this again. 

He should apologize. 

Start fixing what he can fix.

...Maybe tomorrow.

Dick spares a last glance to Artemis, laughing at something someone said, then takes out his phone and starts playing angry birds. Furiously ignoring the redhead whose presence is hurting the inside of his head. 

He's finished five levels when he hears "I'm sorry." His thumbs still hovering over the screen. 

"For what?" 

"You know, what happened, the…" Wally lowers his eyes, swallows. "The kiss." 

"Right." Dick nods. Not sure what to do now that's Wally the one apologizing.  _ He's the one who should say sorry.  _

"I know you agreed to the fake date thing, but that's not- There should still be- I mean, I definitely crossed a line there." He starts to snort, then winces. "Got caught in the moment. I'm really sorry for that." 

"It's ok." Dick finds himself saying. "I mean, you aren't the first friend I end kissing, you know?" True, but he doesn't have a crush on all his friends. "We're supposed to be dating, or acting like so. I was half expecting all of it." What does 'all of it' even mean? Hell if he knows. "So, yeah, you can kiss me if you wanna, I mean, if you want to. Uh." His voice wavers at the end, his mind finally catching up to his mouth. He feels his face getting hot, but luckily Wally's too busy dealing with his own blush to notice. 

"Oh… So. It was ok?"

"I- Yeah, totally ok."

"Because… We're dating. Tonight."

"...Yes. Because we're dating. For tonight." 

"Oh."

Dick feels a pressure against his side, and then Wally's face is falling on his shoulder. 

"So this is ok?"

"It's ok."

Wally moves one of his arms, slowly, so it's on Dick's lower back. "And this is ok too?"

"It's ok." He mutters, leaning into the touch. 

Wally raises his face, just a little. So their eyes meet, their noses almost touch. 

It's not often he has Wally close enough to notice, but his eyes aren't all green. There's this thin, tiny halo of brown around the pupil. Like a flower. He kind of wants to lean forward, let their lips touch. It's not the first time he has the urge, but it  _ is  _ the first time he thinks it might be actually ok. So he does. A quick movement, just a peek. Chaste and simple. Nothing like the passionate make out from before. 

"This is ok too?"

"Sure ...We're dating for a night." 

"Right." 

A smile breaks into his face and he moves to sink his nose into Wally's hair. Breathing the smell of his shampoo.

  
  


**Bar #42740217391013710.5**

 

"What about that one?" Dick-bot asks, pointing towards the woman who just entered, a Martian with black hair and a short dress.

"I don't know." Space-Artemis says, shaking her two heads. "Can't I just wait and see if she approaches…"

"Oh, don't be like that." Future-Wally frowns. "Just because you had a bad experience with that pink lantern doesn't mean it's going to happen again, come on."  

"He's right." Dick-bot nods, giving her a pat on the back. 

Space-Artemis seems to think it over before standing up. "Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna go and talk with her!"

"That's the spirit!"

Both of them watch her as she walks towards the Martian. Her face flushed and keeping her hands busy playing with her ponytails.

"God, she's doomed." Future-Wally sighs.

"Humans, am I right?" Dick-bot shrugs. Future-Wally raises an eyebrow.

"Excuse you? I'm human too."

"Just barely."

"Still." He huffs, crossing two arms in front of him and reaching for his drink with the third one, some weird Kryptonian recipe from Kandor.

"Just saying." Dick-bot replies, going to take his own beverage, a mix of rocket fuel and motor oil. 

Ignoring Space-Artemis' terrible attempt at flirting he turns his face towards the nearby window and stares at the planet below, the ships flying on its surface disturbing the pink atmosphere, tinting it red. It's a nice sight. 

"Oh, she's coming back." Future-Wally says. When Dick-bot looks back Space-Artemis is walking towards them, her face down.

"What happened?" They ask as she sits down and his one of her heads against the table.

"She didn't like earthlings." She mutters. He and Future-Wally wince. Harsh.

"Don't worry Space-Artemis, I'm sure we will have better luck next time."

"Thanks." 

  
  


**Bar #4**

 

"Why did we leave the other place, again?" He asks. Sending a look at Artemis, cowering in one corner, sipping at her drink. He's  _ this _ close to speeding there and pushing her towards some people. 

"She said everyone was too young there. That it was more a place for high schoolers." Dick shrugs. 

"A  _ bar?"  _

"To be honest I don't think they sold alcohol."

"Huh." 

Wally leans against the back of his seat and finishes his drink. With his metabolism, alcohol does nothing for him, but he still likes the taste of some drinks. Under the table, Dick's hand moves to rest on his thigh. He moves his own hand to rest it on top of his and both of them look at each other before quickly turning away, like a pair of virgin teenagers. 

It's weird. But also it isn't. Dick is his best friend since forever, one of the closest people he has. They get along great, care for each other, and also he's hot. It feels natural, the… Touching and flirting, like it's just another game to have while hanging out. He will lean into his space and then Dick will leave a kiss on his ear and it will feel nice, normal,  _ fun.  _ And then Wally will look at his face and remember he's with a hot guy and no matter if it's his best friend his brain still gets scrambled when he thinks about kissing men. So he will choke and duck his head and Dick will laugh at him and tease him before leaving another kiss on his cheek and it will feel nice again. 

Wally isn't sure if he likes Dick. Well, no, he's attracted to him, that's a thing he knows, that's a fact. If he passed him as a stranger on the street his head would turn. 

But he doesn't know if he wants to  _ date  _ him. He thinks he would like it, thinks it would be nice, but isn't sure if it's something he would  _ pursue. _ Before today he didn't really think about it, not seriously anyway, and he's _ still  _ wrapping his head around the fact he likes boys in general, much less has he had the time to think about liking specific people. 

And sure, Dick had a role on him figuring out he's bi, but so did every single dude in sport magazines and he's just… Overwhelmed. Too overwhelmed to mull it over.

And why is he thinking about this anyway? They aren't dating, not really. They are just flirting and joking and fooling around for a night because Wally asked Dick to. So for now he will just… Have fun tonight, let go, and think about all this mess of feelings tomorrow. 

"Want me to get you another one?" Dick asks, pointing at Wally's empty glass. He nods. And when Dick gets up he slaps his ass.

He freezes, unsure if he crossed the line now, but then Dick raises an eyebrow at him and both of them laugh, so this is ok too.

Wally watches him go, a smile on his face. And ok maybe he is enjoying this a bit too much. 

"Hey, hot stuff." He hears someone say behind him. 

A guy leans on the table, just a bit too close for comfort. He moves away and the guy moves closer and that's just way too close. The boy's got blonde hair and a piercing and wow, he's actually hot. Maybe not Dick levels of hot but-

"Uh." He mumbles. His face probably getting red. "I have a boyfriend." 

"Hey, that's ok." The other guy shrugs and if anything his smile only grows. "I'm not jealous." 

Wally frowns. And, ok, maybe he isn't that hot anymore. "I said I have a boyfriend." He repeats. 

"What, you on a leash?" He moves closer. And he finds himself suddenly trapped between him and the back of the seat. A hand on the table, another on Wally's seat, so he really can't escape without physical conflict.

Wally looks at the bar, hoping Dick won't take long, just in time to catch him walking towards the table, a grim expression on his face.

"Excuse me, do you have any business with  _ my boyfriend?" _ Dick puts a hand on the guy's shoulder, forcing him to move away from him. And there's something about the way he just says  _ 'my boyfriend'  _ like he's angry, or protective, that makes Wally's stomach move in a weird way. 

"I was just admiring what a fine piece of work you got here." The guy shrugs Dick's hand off, before looking at him, and then he pauses. "Huh. Hey, you're hot too. You up for a threesome?" He says, like he means it, and the image that comes to his kind makes Wally choke on his own spit. 

Dick's face just falls, all the way from angry and into uncomfortable and maybe a bit down the road to disgusted. 

"Hey, come on sweetheart. When are you getting another chance to be with a guy like this?" The guy pushes, now getting into Dick's personal space too, and, yeah, his face just fell all the way into the disgusted territory.

"Yeaaaahh, I think we should leave." He says, hauling Wally from the arm and walking towards the door. Behind them he can hear the guy laugh like he just heard the best joke ever said, for some reason. 

"Artemis!" He calls into the crowd "We're leaving!" 

"What?! You can't make that call, only I can make that call!" Comes her response, but she still follows them anyway.

  
  


**Bar # 5**

 

The next place looks completely unassuming from outside, a white squared building in a lonely street. They open the door and the sight of the interior very nearly gives Dick whiplash. 

There's an horrified "Oh my God. I was right, they do exist!" besides him and he doesn't need to look at Wally to know his vision must be pixelating at this point. 

"Holy shit!" Artemis also exclaims.

"Nope." He moves to cover both of his companions' eyes and walking backwards gets them to pass through that door again.  _ No thank you.  _ This is very much  _ not  _ the kind of place for his friends to visit, and honestly even if he's been in clubs like this one once or twice and doesn't really mind, it's still not his favorite place to go pass the night. 

Next one please! 

  
  


**Bar # 7**

 

They're dancing. Again. But this time it's different. There's none of the maniac energy that started this whole situation, or the lights, or the crowd. Just a nice slow song as Wally rests his head on Dick's shoulder while they lazily spin. 

He moves to leave a kiss on the crook of his neck and Dick sighs, his hands tightening on his back. It's nice. 

Dick moves to kiss him and Wally partes his lips easily. His eyes closing as he concentrates on the feeling of Dick's lips and teeth against his. When they separate they keep staring at each other for a minute. Dick has nice eyes, blue, like something between the sky and the sea. Like the horizon line. That line always tempts him to run and try to reach it, with Dick it kind of tempts him to something else.

"I love you." Dick sighs, moving to place a kiss on the tip of his ear. It takes a moment for either of them to catch what he said. Almost at the same time Wally realizes the words Dick's steps slow down, and it signals to him he noticed it too.

"I love you too. You're my best friend." He mutters into the neck of his shirt. Dick doesn't answer, but he feels him looking away. "You didn't mean it that way, did you."

"...Sorry." 

He pulls away, just a bit, so they're looking at each other. Dick's eyes are casted down, apologetic, and Wally finds himself really, desperately wanting to cheer him up. 

He still hasn't taken the time to seriously think about it, the whole mess of feelings of this whole thing. But… He knows he likes him, likes spending time with him, and likes whatever it is they're doing tonight so. Maybe he can just say fuck it and talk about the details later.

"Hey, wanna date for real?" He finds himself asking. It's easy. Surprisingly so. 

Dick's eyes widen, as he looks at him like he just said the sky is purple. Then he's leaning to meet Wally's lips and that's a good enough answer. He finds himself smiling like crazy into the kiss despite himself, and, hey, if it doesn't signal this is a good enough choice he doesn't know what does.

  
  


**Bar # 10**

 

"Guys. I'm happy for you and all that." She sighs, looking at the forms of her friends at the back of the room, touching maybe just a little bit too much for a public space. Just. Toying with that line is what they're doing. "But what about my girlfriend?!" 

Dick breaks from the kiss to look at her, his pupils blown up and his hair sticking in all directions like a speedster has been passing his hands through it all night. Yeah, if her calculations are right they're about three bars away from straight up fucking in the bathroom. 

He walks towards her and without saying a word just lifts her up. "Hey what-?!" So she's sitting on his shoulder. 

"Is there any cute girl who wants to go on a date with my friend?!" He calls to the entirety of the bar, and she has to hide her face between her fingers to hide the enormous flush creeping there.

More than one cute girl raises her hand though. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always please remember to comment, it feeds my soul and heart!!!! 💕💕💕💕


End file.
